deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven vs Kana
'Steven vs Kana '''is a What-If? Death Battle by Armagon1000, between Steven Universe from the show of the same name, and Kana from Fire Emblem Fates Description Two hybrid children fight to the death and only one will walk away. Will Steven's Gem prove to hard for Kana to shatter or will the child of the dragon child emerge victorious Interlude Love between two different species is possible. And the result of that love is hybrid children, taking traits from both species. And these two are no different... ...Steven Universe, the half-human, half-Gem hybrid... ...and Kana, daughter of Corrin I'm Armagon1000 and it's my job to analyize their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win.....a DEATH BATTLE! Steven Universe Kana During a time of conflict, Corrin, the prince of Hoshido but raised by Nohr, got married. Eventually, his daughter, Kana, was born on April 19th. However, having a child be born in the middle of war can be pretty inconvenient. So Kana was sent to the Deeprealms, pocket dimensions that exist within the Astral Plane. However, there was a catch. Time in the Deeprealms passes much faster than in the regular world. So, while it only felt like a few months for Corrin, for Kana, several years had passed. One day, Corrin came to visit Kana in her Deeprealm. However an unknown force attacked. When Corrin was injured trying to protect his daughter, Kana responded to this by transforming into a dragon for the first time. After the battle ended, Corrin asked Azura to prepare a Dragonstone for Kana, so that she could safely transform without the risk of losing herself. And since that day, Kana has joined the army, fighting to restore peace. Despite being 12 (I think, Kana's age is never stated but she's definitely among the youngest), Kana is actually pretty powerful. Due to her starting Class having a split promotion, we'll be combining both the Hoshido Noble and Nohr Noble Classes into one. As such, she can wield Swords, Dragonstones, Tomes, and Staffs. Her Sword is the Omega Yato. "Wait, isn't that Corrin's Sword" you might ask. Well yes, however, in the Heirs of Fate DLC, which takes place in a timeline where all the parents got rekt, Kana inherited the Yato from her father and by the end of the story, the Yato becomes the Omega Yato, also known as the Fire Emblem. The Omega Yato provides a big boost to Kana's Strength, Defense, Resistance, and Speed, as well as a boost in her Critical Evade. The Omega Yato is incredibly powerful, being able to pierce those with the Dragonskin Skill, which normally halves the damage taken. The Omega Yato is also a chainsaw blade. For her Dragonstone, she'll be using the Dragonstone+, which transforms her into a dragon and gives her incredible boosts to her Defense and Resistance but also nerfing her Speed and Skill. Her Tome of choice will be Ragnarok, a powerful fire-based spell, who power makes it the magical equivalent of a Silver Sword. Ragnarok causes fire balls to descend on the target, creating a big explosion. And finally, her Staff will be the Freeze Staff, which stops the opponent from moving for sometime. Aside from her weapons, Kana also has Skills. Dragon Fang lets her change parts of her body into spears or even a dragon mouth that shoots water blasts. This Skill deals 50% more damage than normal. Dragon Ward halves the damage allies take, Hoshidian Unity increases her Skill activation rate (gameplay-wise) and Draconic Hex weakens the enemy by a fixed amount every time Kana attacks or is attacked, and Nohrian Trust lets Kana use the Skills of her allies. And finally, Kana has Dragon's Vein. Usable in certain spots, Kana can use Dragon's Vein to change the tide of battle to her favor. She can terraform the land to her advantage, create a healing spot to heal herself, summon acid rain to damage enemies, nullify the enemies magic, freeze the enemy, weaken the enemy, increase her own movement, decrease the enemy's movement, create a replica of herself, and there are more things she can do besides these. Despite only being 12, Kana already has war experience. She's capable of holding her own on the front lines and she isn't your ordinary soldier either. She can deliver hits powerful enough to kill in 3 strikes at most, has the defensive capabilities to survive things that would've killed a normal human, such as impalement, burning, electrocution, etc, is quick on her feet and the Omega Yato only adds to her speed, allowing her to dodge most things and she can even solo small groups of soldiers, as well as their commanders. And in Heirs of Fate, Kana has shown to be able to fight against the Dragon God Anankos, and win. And after the war, Kana is considered divine, being worshiped as a God-like entity in later generations. However, Kana does have some flaws. The Dragonstone+ get weaker and less accurate every time it's used and it also nerfs her speed and skill by default. Raganarok also gets weaker and less accurate every time it's used. Thankfully, these refresh when not in use but it's something to keep in mind. In addition, Dragon Fang and Draconic Hex are the only useful Skills in this Death Battle. Dragon's Vein is good but it can only be used in certain spots and some effects are double-edged swords. The healing spot is permanent, so Kana can use it as much as she wants, but so can the enemy. And if she creates a replica of herself, killing the replica kills her. In addition, Kana IS still a child. Even though she's probably on the border of becoming a teenager, she still acts like a child, sometimes getting angry whenever she is called one, and also hates the thought of growing up, as she thinks being an adult is boring. In addition, being alone is the absolute worst thing in Kana's eyes, as she cries whenever she's alone. Just because Kana's a child doesn't mean she's weak. The blood of dragons flows strongly in her veins. ''Kana: "I don't need Papa's help anymore!" DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Armagon1000 Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year